Shore Leave: An Enterprise of Romance
by Vack
Summary: After several missions, it was time for the crew to take their shore leave on Starbase 11. Spock refuses to spend his time off with the crew and wanders off alone while Kirk and the gang has a little "fun." He seemed disturbed, what could be wrong?
1. Arrival

"Hailing frequencies open, Captain." says Lieutenant Uhura. The crew of the Constitution class vessel USS Enterprise was ready to take it's long needed shore leave. It was 2267, during the five year mission, and the captain ordered shore leave on starbase 11, after his court martial hearing. "Put it on-screen, Uhura." The captain said slyly. "Captain, welcome back to Starbase 11, are you ready for the docking procedure?" said the starbase traffic controller. "We are. Bring us in." sighed the captain, but still keeping his resolute disposition. "Enjoy the ride." replied the traffic controller as the Enterprise was gracefully wisked into dock via the starbase's tractor beam.

When the ship docked, the captain ordered almost all of his crew, including his commanding officers, to partake in shore leave at the starbase. Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Scott, Lieutenant Sulu, and Dr. McCoy all reluctantly complied with the captain's orders and reported to the transporter room and waited in line with the rest of the crew. The Enterprise was left with a skeleton crew of about 40 members, just staying behind to maintain the Enterprise at dock. Commander Spock was somewhat puzzled as to why the captain required all of his commanding officers with him on shore leave. He put this in the back of his mind for now and decided to wait before jumping to any conclusions. Such was the way of Mr. Spock, the ever-stoic and resolute young man who's only facial expression was that of a cool and calculating person, always entranced in deep thought.

Starbase 11 was usually filled with human traffic of many different kinds of races, comparable to modern day New york City. Vendors lined the halls of the space dock, selling all types of exotic foods and some even sold small armaments, such as shoddy hand phasers. All of these vendors were trying to make a quick buck, preying on people from Starfleet officers to random bystanders visiting the base. Most knew better than to barter with them. On the outer walls of the space dock were grand windows about fifty feet high, where one could gaze unto the planet the base orbited, the stars, and the influx of many other ships coming for either recreational or business reasons.

"Lots of people here, eh Jim?" Dr. McCoy remarked. "That's the plan Bones! We're here to let a load off. Mingle with the people. Who knows, you might actually have some fun." Captain Kirk replied coyly. "You will all see soon enough what I really have in store for us..." thought Kirk as if it were a corollary to what he just told the good doctor, implicating the rest of his commanding officers. "Aye captain, why don't we head over to the bar? I don't particularily mingle too well without some good ole' scotch in me. I also heard theres some nice Orion dancers on this starbase at the bar." said Mr. Scott in his trademark hoarse scottish accent. "What a grand idea! Let's head over now." exclaims the captain. All of the men continue to walk away towards the club, except Mr. Spock, who remained still. "Spock, is there something wrong?" questioned Captain Kirk. Mr. Spock turns and looks at the captain, while still as reserved as ever. "No, Captain. However, I do not find pleasure in consuming alcoholic beverages or gawking at half-naked women. Permission to take my shore leave elsewhere?" said the first officer calmly. "I knew it. You all are the same. You green cold-blooded Vulcan! Tell me Spock, is it 'illogical' that we're going to enjoy our shore leave?" snickered Dr. McCoy. "Calm down, Bones." the Captain said as he put his hand in front of his friend's chest. "To answer your question, doctor, it is simply illogical that one would spend one's spare time doing something so...unproductive." replies Mr. Spock, unscathed by the doctor's insults. "You may go wherever you like, Spock. This is shore leave, after all." says Kirk nonchalantly. Mr. Spock nodded in gratitude and the officers then took their leave of each other. Mr. Spock wandered off in the opposite direction with his hands behind his back while intently observing his surroundings. Captain Kirk kept his eyes on him until he vanished into the crowd of people of so many races on the starbase. The Captain then turned and walked off with the remaining officers.

"Four scotches on the rocks, sir. Charge this account" requested Scotty as he handed the bartender his card. The bartender complied swiftly and joyfully. "Anything for starfleet officers!" said the bartender with a smile. Mr. Scott grabbed the four glasses and brought them to the table in the front by the stage. Five sultry orion women pole dancing on the stage. The two green, vuloptuous women in front were dancing synchronously, placing the pole between their succulent breasts and slowly crouched, allowing their juicy chests to interface with the whole length of the pole as they went down. The other three were hanging upside down on the pole, with only their legs to keep them up. They slid down feeling great pleasure as the pole pressed upon their crotches.

The women looked out to the crowd with their same dull stares they had on almost every night, but the table in front caught the eyes of the gorgeous women. Something was different about this group of starfleet officers, they were young and attractive men who knew how to have a good time. A few hours passed and the crew all pounded down a small fortune's worth of drinks, with Mccoy being the least far gone. It was past midnight and the Enterprise officers were the only ones left in the bar. Lt. Sulu had his head down and was overemcumbered from the liqour. "Bonesh... Bonesh." the Captain murmured as he tapped his good friends shoulder. "What is it, Jim?" Dr. McCoy forced a reply. "Lishen... I'm renting a room above the bar for ush... I need you to do shomething... These ladies sheem to like us, go use your southern charm, get them to come with us. I'm too drunk to talk to them. Don't forget to drop the M.D. bomb.." said Kirk in a drunken stupor. The doctor liked this prospect, so he complied with his captain's wishes. As the doctor approached the girls that were gathering their things and getting ready to go home, they all let out a giggle in unison. "Hello there, ladies. I'm Doctor Lenard Mccoy. What are your plans for this evening?" One of the girls spoke, "Nice to meet you, Dr. McCoy. I'm Shawna, and these are my sisters, Lana, Donna, Fauna, and Flora. We were just about to head home, unless you had something else in mind?" said the Orion girl very coyly. "Well me and my buddies over there are on shore leave and I was wondering if you girls would want to help us celebrate tonight?" said the doctor, making sure to add extra emphasis to his southern accent. The sisters all looked at each other and whispered to each other in private and let out a few giggles. "Alright, doctor we'll help you 'celebrate' your shore leave. Let us just get our things and we'll follow you guys." said Shawna. The doctor smirked and thought, "I still got it..." Dr. McCoy went back to his friends and told them the news. They all were excited and hurried to pay the rest of their tab off. Kirk went to rent the room and the girls followed... To be continued. 


	2. Orion's Belt

"Right this way ladies." said the Captain moving aside on the the staircase, allowing the women to pass before him. The crew could not help but to stare at the bulging round backsides of the lusty orion sisters as they went up the staircase, moving their hips side to side as if to tease the men. The officers were captivated by this sight and followed the ladies upstairs with haste. When the 9 of them arrived at the shoddy motel room, Lt. Sulu locked the door behind them. "Time for some real fun." said Kirk, who was pulling out two bottles of illegal Romulan ale. Captain Kirk knew the Romulan ale would aid him in "sealing the deal" with the Orion dancers. Sulu and Scotty each took a bottle and popped it open, being sure to spill some over the girl's soft bodies, causing them to squeal and squirm in delight. The Lieutenant poured some glasses for the women who were already sitting on the officers laps. The Captain had two women under his arms, Flora and Fauna, while the other officers had one of the other sisters in their laps. They all exchanaged jokes and the room was full of playful laughter as the night drew on. The women all continued to drink the ale and eventually became noticeably drunk and ultimately horny. This became evident when the sisters began to grind their meaty hips on the officers' buldges.

Kirk responded to their signals and began to kiss Flora's neck while taking off her top in front of everyone. This was a bold move, even for the Captain. The others have never seen their captain take such daring action in front of them. This shocked them at first, but they all craved the same thing deep down, so they followed their captain by example. As Kirk slid off Floras bra while lightly nibbling her neck, her large perfect green breasts burst out bouncing as if they were so happy to come out and play. The rest of the crew became aroused and took their women to the ground and started passionately kissing them. Fauna was also pleased at the sight of her sister, Flora, being manhandled by the man of her dreams. Fauna wasted no time and yanked the Captains tight black pants down, revealing his fully erect penis, throbbing and waiting to be grasped. The other crew members heeded no attention to this as they were too busy either fondling the other sisters' forest green nipples or had wandering hands teasing their woman by rubbing outside their pink panties; until they could feel a distinct dampness seeping through the cloth, attesting to their pleasurable experience. While Kirk had Flora's nipples in his mouth and was fondling her cameltoe protruding from her tight thong, Fauna grabbed the base of Kirk's shaft firmly and began to lick the tip slowly, while staring at her sister. She slowly stuck the tip in her mouth and started to make tight concentric rings around the tip of the Captain's penis with her wet, coarse tongue. The Captain squirms and rips the thong off Flora, revealing Flora's sopping wet pussy. The Captain was quick to apply pressure to Flora's firm clitoris with his thumb and swiftly pushed her pelvis down on his face. Fauna observed this and she became quite aroused. She decided to put one hand down her panties to fondle her wet, messy snatch while slowly sticking the length of Kirk's member down her throat. Kirk let out a moan of joy and he thrust his tongue deep into Flora's soaking pussy, lapping up all of her sweet nectar. Though Kirk was thoroughly enjoying getting sucked off by a green angel, he wasn't the only one having fun.

McCoy was in the process of peeling Shawna's panties with his teeth as he observed Fauna working on his friend's cock. McCoy quickly became aroused and started to rub his tip on and around Shawna's erect clitoris, causing Shawna to leak some of her cum while sighing in great pleasure. This stroked McCoy's ego; so he was quick shove his whole length into her already dripping hole. Shawna shrieked in pleasure. McCoy could feel her vaginal walls tighten on his rock hard cock and even more vaginal liquid flow down his shaft all the way to his balls. McCoy continued to ravage this alien woman as he watched others have their way with their women. Lieutenant Sulu was already pounding away on Lana at this time. This was the most evident becasue Lana's moans drowned out the shouts of almost all of her sisters. "Ahn.. Ahn... You asians.. Ahn... are small, Ahn.. but you sure know how to work it!" Lana managed to say between the intervals of her orgasms. Meanwhile, Scotty bypassed most of the foreplay with Donna and her pussy for that matter. Scotty had his cock balls deep in Donna's asshole. When he initally stuck it in, she asked, "What are you doing?" and Scotty replied "I'm givin' ye' all she's got!" in his usual scottish accent. When Kirk heard this, he smirked and high-fived Scotty and continued working on Flora and Fauna. Donna secretly liked it deep in her ass, but pretended it displeased her. Scotty, however, knew she loved it because she began pooling cum inside her pussy.

Kirk was being driven so crazy by Fauna's tongue that he threw her on the bed and stuck his fat cock deep in her. Fauna was waiting and craving this and submitted to the Captain's every whim. While Kirk was occupied with Fauna, Flora was left without a partner, but was still hot and bothered. Flora decided to get up an sit on her sister Fauna's face and grind her dripping snatch into her mouth while she was being pounded. Fauna complied willingly to her sister's dark desire, she has been longing for this too. Fauna licked up and down Flora's labia and finally slid her tongue inside and twirled it around. She continued to do this for about ten minutes. Flora soon could not contain her guilty, incestuous pleasure. Her pussy began to contract violently and her legs trembled beneath her. Finally, when she could not take it anymore, she began squiriting streams of cum all over her sister's face and some on Kirk. Kirk had not witnessed anything like this before and it caused him to inject his warm sticky load deep into Fauna's alien vagina. When he pulled out, his cum was leaking out, attesting to the robustness of the creampie he delivered. Immediately, Flora went down on her sister and sucked out all of the Captain's cum. She then proceeded to swap it from her mouth to her sisters. The exchange of Kirk's cum was evident as it dangled from their tongues. The other crew members observed this in awe and began to shoot their loads one after the other. McCoy came inside Shawna's pussy, Sulu in Lana's mouth, and Scotty in Donna's tight ass. After they all came, they were all so tired and basking in their relief that no one bothered to clean up and fell asleep while drenched in their partners' cum. This was the closest that the officers had ever been, even more so than their brushes with death from previous missions.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Crackdown

Amongst the crowds of people, officers and aliens alike, First Officer Spock was taking a stroll down the market district of the starbase. With his hands behind his back and his head up high, Spock was observing all that he saw around him as he walked. He saw kids with toy phasers pretending to be Klingons and Federation officers running around and using market stands for cover. He could also see people haggling with the vendors, trying to get deals on various commodities, ranging from common textiles to exotic foods, cheap handbags, and illegally copied holotapes of unreleased movies. At the corners of the of the district, there were several women in tight revelaing clothing; indicative of their lecherous character. It was well known that their gestures beckoning any bystander that would pass were just a facade to hide and, at the same time, advocate the avarice that held true to their empty hearts. Despite this fact, many still fell prey to these enticements. Spock continued to walk past all of these attractions that would make anyone turn their head and look. He was unphased; it seemed to him that these allurements were all frailties of an emotional culture. They were beneath him.

Spock continued on but could not shake what Dr. McCoy had said to him earlier. "I knew it. You all are the same. You green cold-blooded Vulcan!" It wasn't the first time Dr. McCoy had insulted him but perhaps it was the only time Spock took the time out to think about it. He had negated previous insults from the doctor in the same manner he learned to toss aside insults from his classmates on Vulcan as a child. He simply ignored them and deemed it simple-minded biggotry. The more the first officer thought about it, the more his countenance changed. Spock's forehead was now notcibly wrinkled withhis right eyebrow now raised; he was now a victim to his own mind. "What reason could he have for persisting in his insults?" Spock questioned himself as the faces he passed seemed to be but blurs. "If I had went with them, would he still have insulted me as a result of his racism? Or is the doctor not racist at all? It is possible that his remarks stem from my actions just as he claims. Am I to blame for this? Has my detachment from all emotion and enjoyment made me a burden on my crew? It has always made me the most efficient. Had I went with them I might... No.. you are a Vulcan.. you cannot give in to such feelings..." He berated himself with all these questions and had to stop and sit against a wall to regain his composure. "In order to refute either of the two hypotheses before me, I must be able to test them. If it is the case that my lack of emotion has become such a burden on my fellow crewmates, such that it is interfering with my social integration within starfleet, I shall take measures to change. If I find this hypothesis to be false, I will attribute Dr. McCoy's comment to biggotry." Spock's logical mind swiftly took control of the situation and comforted him.

Spock now opened his eyes and looked up, he saw he wasn't in the market district anymore. He was now at some run-down area of the starbase. Much of the carpeting had worn out and the lights lining the long hall before him were flickering at odd intervals. There was garbage scattered about and vagrants roaming the area in ragged clothing. Spock rose and continued on his way. A few beggars followed and pestered the well kempt officer for a few credits to be passed their way. He kept walking, trying to find his way back and, perhaps, towards the cantina where his captain and crew mates were in order to partake in their activities. Spock was resolved to test his hypothesis, almost eager.

On his way back, he heard a loud shriek. Spock turned and looked to see where it came from. The sound echoed a from a dark alley, probably leading to trouble. This did no deter the first officer in the least bit as he thrust himself into danger. He ran down the alley, phaser in hand, until he could make out 4 figures, 3 men and 1 woman. Spock pinned himself against a wall and looked from behind a corner. It seemed that two men were pinning the woman against a wall were two blue skinned Andorian males and a Ferengi merchant was the third standing in front of her. "So what do you say boys? She looks like a fine piece doesn't she? 300 credits a throw.", said the merchant as he rubbed his hands together. "I don't know...she seems more trouble than she's worth.", one of the Andorians grumbled. "Please... let me go..." The woman managed to say through her sobs. "Okay, fine, fine. 250 and that's final.", bargained the desperate merchant. "I think that will work.", said the other Andorian as he ripped the top of the woman's blouse open, exposing her succulent, firm breasts. "Nooooo!", screamed the woman as the two andorians began to feel the girth of the young woman's chest. Spock knew he could no longer allow this to persist, but could not use his phaser without injuring the woman; even if it was on stun. Spock silently creeped through the shadows to get closer. He was completely focused and his targets were clear. The merchant was too busy counting his credits to notice him and the Andorians had their hands full. The first officer swiftly picked up his two arms and deftly placed it on the shoulders of the two Androians and pinched them tightly, almost permanently paralyzing the men. With such skill and precision Spock acted as if he were an assasin and his hands were his blades. When the merchant stopped checking his account long enough to hear that the grunts from the two men had stopped, it was too late for him. Spock grabbed the stout man firmly by the neck and raised him to eye level with one hand, indicative of his almost supernatural Vulcan strength. He didn't stop to question him why or how, he just needed to see the face of this disgusting man. After he was through looking at him, he threw him to the ground and tied him up with the two other men and attended to the woman.

A terror struck him when he realized who it was. It was Nurse Christine Chapel, lying half clothed and covered in tears, cuts, and scratches. Despite her recent encounter, her face lit up when she saw her savior. "What are the odds...", Christine murmured. "Approximately 13,042,678,125 to 1." replied Spock as he knelt over her, staring at her beaten up half-naked body. He was bewitched by the sight before him. He has seen plenty of women naked before, from various holotapes, but never before a woman whom had professed her undying love to him previously. He quickly noticed that he was staring so he looked away and regained his usual stoic countenance. He helped her on her feet and offered her his shirt, revealing his chiseled, olive colored Vulcan body. She graciously accepted and suddenly, the roles were reversed. She could not take her eyes off of him. The sight gave her a certain complacence that she had never felt before. It eased her. "Nurse Chapel, follow me and I will find us shelter for the night and perhaps someplace to dress those wounds properly." The nurse obliged and followed him, not allowing him to leave her line of sight. Spock came across a run-down inn, likely to be home to several drug dealers and work to many prostitutes. He quickly paid the pittance required of the innkeeper for a room for the night and was unphased by the appearance of the two. It seems he has seen stranger things. Spock obtained the card key and carried Christine up to their room.


End file.
